Quand Kyuubi s'en mêle
by Kaeru et Ilyena
Summary: Devant la lâcheté de plus en plus pesante et pathétique de Naruto pour avouer ses sentiments à Sasuke, Kyuubi décide de prendre les commandes. Reprise par Ilyena! Harcèlement du chapitre 8 en cours! Kyaaaa
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre** : Quand Kyuubi s'en mêle…

**Auteur** : Kaeru-Ilyena

**Disclaimer** : Beuh comme j'ai pas assez de sous pour les acheter à Kishimoto…Donc baah nan c'est pas les miens… _

**Couples **: Naru/Sasu/Naru, Naru/Kiba, Naru/ Kaka, Naru/Gaa, Saku/Ino…(certains sont pour une simple nuit ^^)

**Résumé** : Devant la lâcheté de plus en plus pesante et pathétique de Naruto pour avouer ses sentiments à Sasuke, Kyuubi décide de prendre les commandes.

**Genre** : Romance

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire n'est vraiment pas pour les homophobes, puisque étant yaoiste, j 'écris du yaoi. Ce dernier va être plus que présent dans cette histoire, donc homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin !!

**Beta lecteur** : Kaeru (évidemment xD)

**Note** : Ici l'auteur, c mwa, Ilyena =D

(= BONNE LECTURE =)

____note de l'autatrice

_Pensées de Naruto_

Paroles de Kyuubi

____

Dans le paisible village de Konoha, les rues étaient bondées de gens partis faire leur marché, ou en simple promenade sous le soleil, illuminant leur vie.

Mais personne n'avait _sa _vie,sans parents et sans amis, avec pour seule raison de vivre un rêve et un but, et une foutue démone renarde en plein milieu du ventre.

Naruto soupira lorsqu'une fois encore, lors du générique de fin de l'émission « shuriken love », Kyuubiricana.

T'as-t-on jamais dit à quel point tu étais pathétique devant cette émission pourrie ?

_La ferme,_ grogna le blond, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Oooh…je t'ai vexé ? Mais dit-moi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas en « mode chapiteau » quand tu regardes les films on ne peut plus exhibitionnistes que te prête Kiba ?

_Je t'ai dit de la fermer !_

Mais Kyuu continua sur sa lancée :

Je t'avoue qu'au début j'ai cru que tu étais un impuissant incapable de bander correctement. Mais j'ai eu une sacrée surprise quand ton machin a démarré au quart de tour quand tu as surpris « par hasard » Sasuke aux sources chaudes…

- Je ne t'écoute plus, tralala, chanta le blond en se bouchant les oreilles.

- Eh, dobe, à qui tu parles ?

Naruto, déjà rouge comme une pivoine, se figea.

- Euh, je, personne, balbutia-t-il en se tournant brusquement vers le nouveau venu, ôtant ses mains de ses oreilles.

Sasuke se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, une main sur la poignée, l'autre au fond de sa poche. Naruto se leva et s'empressa d'éteindre la télévision, ou le générique rose et dégoulinant continuait de s'écouler.

Le brun haussa un sourcil, son air de je-m'en-foutisme et sa fierté de merde bien en place.

- Suis-moi, dit-il, Kakashi-sensei a dit que je devais t'entraîner.

Naruto se figea.

-P…Pourquoi ??

Sasuke ricana, sans sourire cependant. (bein oui, Sasuke, sourire, et puis quoi encore ?)

- Il a du se rendre compte que t'étais vraiment nul.

Naruto déglutit et encaissa sans broncher. Son cœur se serra, comme à chaque fois que l'Uchiha l'insultait.

Depuis quelques temps, Naruto s'était rendu compte qu'il ressentait tout le contraire du sentiment de rivalité qu'il était censé éprouver pour Sasuke. Son cœur qui se serrait quand il croisait son regard, ce n'était pas de la jalousie, ses mains moites quand ils se touchaient, ce n'était pas du dégout, et enfin le remue-ménage dans son pantalon lorsque l'équipe 7 s'entrainait ensemble n'était pas du à Sakura mais bien Sasuke.

Ce que Kyuubi ne manquait pas de lui rappeler dès que l'occasion se présentait.

- Tu comptes rester là longtemps, le héla son équipier, prends tes armes et suis-moi.

- Maintenant ? Mais c'est Dimanche ! Je m'entraîne jamais le dimanche, moi !

Sasuke baissa la tête, ôta sa main de la poignée de la porte et se couvrit le visage avec.

- S…Sasuke ?

Naruto sursauta lorsque le rire tonitruant et pas féminin du tout de Kyuubi résonna dans son crâne.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _

Ton ami est aussi pathétique que toi quand il essaye de ne pas te sauter dessus…

_Oh _, _je t'en prie, je sais que Sasuke veut me tuer, mais pas à ce point là !_

Kyuubi s'esclaffa de plus belle.

C'est tout le contraire, stupide ninja, tout le contraire…

- Je suis pas stupide !

Sasuke releva brusquement la tête, et Naruto se plaqua les mains sur la bouche.

- Je n'ai jam…pas encore dit que tu étais stupide, baka. T'entends des voix maintenant ?

- Non, non…Désolé, je rêvait. On y va ?

- Hm…

Sasuke sortit en fourrant sa main dans sa poche. Naruto s'empressa de prendre ses kunais et shurikens, enfila son pull et franchit la porte à la suite du brun.

Ils marchaient depuis un bon moment déjà, lorsqu'ils virent Sakura et Ino un peu plus loin, devant un magasin louche, bras dessus, bras dessous.

Sasuke fusilla Naruto du regard quand ce dernier héla Sakura.

- Sakura-chan !!

L'intéressée se retourna, entraînant dans sa suite Ino (je vous rappelle qu'elle se tenait le bras)

- Naruto ! Sasuke-kuuun !!!

Et elles accoururent.

Sasuke eut juste le temps de souffler un « baka » à Naruto avant d'être assailli par les pires groupies qui soit.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à marcher en direction du terrain d'entraînement, Naruto essayant vainement d'engager la conversation avec Sakura.

Le blond n'avait pas arrêter de draguer Sakura même quand il s'était aperçu qu'il n'aimait pas la bonne personne. Mais c'était uniquement pour cacher ses sentiments à tout le monde et surtout à Sasuke.

Tu réussis un peu trop, nan mais regarde-le, tu le fait tourner en bourrique avec tes « Sakura-chan » débiles.

Naruto, même s'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que racontait Kyuubi, ne put s'emp^cher de tourner la tête vers Sasuke.

Ce dernier s'était de nouveau caché le visage dans sa main, mais cette fois, Naruto était placé de côté et put voir qu'un rictus déformait les lèvres du brun.

- Euh, Sasuke ? s'inquiéta le blond, Tu as mal à la tête ?

Si tu veux savoir ce qui lui arrive… En réalité, il a du mal à s'empêcher de te hurler qu'il t'aime, rien que pour fermer le clapet de ces deux pestes.

Naruto se figea sur place, son regard ne pouvant se détacher de Sasuke. Jusque là, il n'avait compris qu'à moitié les allusions que faisait Kyuubi par rapport à l'Uchiha. Elle le faisait certainement marcher, mais il ne pu empêcher le sang d'arriver en trop grande quantité sur son visage…et ailleurs.

_Putain, mais pourquoi je réagis comme ça ??_

La renarde se contenta de ricaner, avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de sa prison.

Sasuke, sentant que Naruto ne le suivait plus, se retourna, remettant sa main dans sa poche. Il semblait sortir d'un rêve…ou d'un cauchemar.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, baka, on va pas y passer la nuit ! Lança-t-il.

- D…Désolé, s'excusa Naruto, _et tu veux me faire croire qu'il m'aime ? _ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Kyuubi.

Il faut dire que vous êtes tous les deux des pros, quand il s'agit de cacher ses sentiments à l'autres…Quoique, il me semble que le jeune Uchiha est sur le point de craquer …Je doute que Kakashi lui ait vraiment demandé de t'entraîner.

_Tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule, par hasard ?_

L'humeur de la démone changea si vite que le jinchuuriki stoppa net une nouvelle fois.

- Hé, dobe !

Mais Naruto subissait à présent la colère de Kyuubi :

Sache, petit con de ninja pas capable de calmer ses hormones sur des films pornos classés XXXXXX, que même si je suis une démone renarde et donc l'incarnation du mal, je n'en dit pas moins la vérité. Donc, je ne te mens pas ; autant quand je dis que tu es stupide que quand je dis que Sasuke Uchiha est dingue de toi !!

Naruto se remit à marcher gauchement, sentant dans son corps les effets secondaires de la colère de Kyuubi, et rejoignit Sasuke et les filles.

Ces dernières les laissèrent là, préférant courir les magasins plutôt que de s'entraîner, même avec Sasuke.

- Cya, Sasuke-kuun !! minauda Sakura en agitant la main.

- A bientôt, lança Ino avec un clin d'œil plus qu'appuyé .

La rosée lui lança un bon coup de coude dans les côtes, et elles s'éloignèrent en s'esclaffant.

Naruto et Sasuke, le premier les mains dans les poches et le second derrière la tête, se dirigèrent vers le terrain d'entraînement.

Dans la tête de Naruto, Kyuubi ricana.

Fin du chapitre ^^

Naru : pourquoi il s'est retenu dans la rue ? Il se serait jeté sur moi, et l'histoire serait fini là ! J'ai peur de Kyuubi, moi !

Sasu : C'est clair, pourquoi je me retiens ?

Ily : Mais voyons Sasuke, parce que tu as ta fierté de merde, enfin !

Kae : Fierté de merde de mes deux, put*** de saloper** de…

Sasu : Hum…Vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup, je crois…

Ily : …

Kae : Détrompe-toi !! Quoique…

Sasu : _

P.S : Ily est en mode « je m'aime =DD »


	2. Chapitre 2

Cher lecteur : Comme certains l'ont sans aucun doute remarqué, Ily c'est trompé et a posté mon chapitre deux au lieu du sien. Ce n'était pas intentionnel (ça ma fait de la pub !) mais pour éviter ce genre de panique (Ily : Kae, Kae, j'ai fais une bêtise, au secours !!!!!! Kae : Abrutie, que veux-tu que je fasse, on a pas internet à l'internat '), je réécrirais et je posterais dorénavant ses chapitres. Vous allez me dire : qu'es qu'on en a à foutre ? Et bien je vais vous répondre de suite : cela impose donc une parution régulière d'une semaine (sauf si elle a la flem' d'écrire cette semaine là) et il risque d'y avoir une ou deux fautes de plus. Mais soyez rassuré, je veillerais à ce que cet incident ne se reproduise plus.

Merci de votre compréhension.

Kaeru.

_**Maintenant, passons au vrai ch**__**apitre deux si vous le voulez bien**_

**Titre** : Quand Kyuubi s'en mêle…

**Auteur** : Kaeru-Ilyen

**Disclaimer** :Malheureusement je ne peux espérer kidnapper les personnages sans poursuites judiciaires à la clef, et en prison, y a pas vraiment de quoi poster la suite de mes fics...donc ben c'est pas les miens xD

**Couples **: Naru/Sasu/Naru, Naru/Kiba, Naru/ Kaka, Naru/Gaa, Saku/Ino…(certains sont pour une simple nuit ^^)

**Résumé** : Devant la lâcheté de plus en plus pesante et pathétique de Naruto pour avouer ses sentiments à Sasuke, Kyuubi décide de prendre les commandes.

**Genre** : Romance

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire n'est vraiment pas pour les homophobes, puisque étant yaoiste, j'écris du yaoi. Ce dernier va être plus que présent dans cette histoire, donc homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin !!

**Beta lecteur** : Kaeru (évidemment xD)

Note : Ici, l'auteur c'est Ilyena ^.^

**Note** **2 :** Désolée, Lalwenderose, si ce n'est pas le genre d'action que tu attends...

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 2 : pourquoi je peux plus bouger ??

_Pensées de Naruto_

Paroles de Kyuubi

Naruto était en grand débat intérieur (Kyuubi disait-elle la vérité ? Sasuke, le glaçon de première, froid et arrogant, plus que prétentieux, s'intéressait-il un tant soit peu à lui, alors que toutes ces filles lui tournaient autour ?) et ne vit pas qu'ils étaient arrivés que lorsque l'Uchiha lui prit le bras pour l'empêcher de foncer tête la première dans un arbre.

- Regarde ou tu vas, Baka ! lui dit-il

- Désolé, s'excusa Naruto, la mine déconfite et le rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Hn, fit Sasuke en détournant la tête, bon, on va commencer par malaxer le chakra... Tu sais faire, ça, au moins ?

Son ton était on ne peut plus sarcastique, et comme à chaque fois Naruto se reçu une gifle en pleine figure. Qu'il n'encaissa pas sans broncher, cette fois !

- Tu vas voir, marmonna-t-il en fixant le brun.

Et il joignit ses mains.

Je peux t'aider si tu veux, dit la renarde d'un ton complice en sentant la colère de Naruto monter.

La fureur du blond était telle qu'il accepta toute l'aide qu'elle pouvait lui donner pour en mettre plein la vue à ce gros prétentieux.

Grossière erreur.

Le jinchuuriki ricana lorsqu'il sentit le chakra de son bijuu se mêler au sien, sourire qui se changea vite en rictus de douleur et de peur lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger ses mains. Une chaleur brûlante se répandit dans tout son corps, immobilisant ses membres, son visage restant figé dans une expression de totale stupéfaction.

Il fixait toujours Sasuke, lequel l'observait patiemment, un sourcil levé.

Naruto sentit alors ses mains se séparer, ses doigts se plier puis déplier sans qu'il y soit pour quelque chose.

Kyuubi était aux commandes.

................note de l'autatrice.

Pour des soucis de compréhension, nous allons procéder de la manière suivante : afin de différencier Naruto-corps de Naruto-esprit, nous allons nommer Naruto-corps Kyuubi et Naruto-esprit Naruto.

Merci de votre compréhension.

...............

Hin hin, enfin libre ! Je te contrôle entièrement, puceron...Et maintenant tâchons de te prouver que je ne t'ai jamais menti.

Et, sous l'horreur horrifiée de Naruto et la stupéfaction stupéfaite d'un Sasuke complètement à la rue, Kyuubi s'approcha lentement du brun et lui pris le visage entre les mains, ses yeux azurs scrutant ceux noir corbeau de l'Uchiha.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'affola le brun. Lâche-moi !

Mais il ne put rien ajouter car Kyuubi venait de le faire taire...en collant brutalement ses lèvres conter les siennes.

DÉBUT DU LEMON

Naruto eut un hoquet d'horreur.

_Mais t'es malade ! Tu veux nous faire tuer ! Espèce de démone suicid..._

Tais-toi ! Le coupa la démone suicidaire, et regarde !

Naruto sentit Sasuke se détendre lentement et se presser finalement contre lui. Et là, le blond se rendit compte que même s'il avait perdu le contrôle de son corps, il n'en perdait pas moins les sensations.

C'est ainsi qu'une partie de sa conscience (toute petite, la plus perverse, sûrement) se délectait du contact des lèvres de l'homme de ses fantasmes, si chaudes, si humides, si agréables ; et ses mains qui se glissaient sournoisement sous son T-shirt, si douces et si fraîches, sa langue si...

Sa langue ??!

_Kyuubi, sale perverse, arrête ça et rends-moi mon corps, tu vas trop loin ! C'est bon, j'ai compris, il m'aime, tu peux me laisser les commandes maintenant s'il te plaît ??_

La renarde ricana et glissa elle aussi une main sous le sweet de Sasuke.

Une seule.

En effet, l'autre descendait vers - Naruto eut un cri d'effroi - son entrejambe.

Sasuke gémit de plaisir, Kyuubi ricana intérieurement de contentement et Naruto hurlait en se débattant de toutes ses forces.

Es-tu vraiment certain de vouloir finir cette étreinte ? Demanda sadiquement le bijuu.

Naruto ne répondit rien, de plus en plus déboussolé.

Kyuubi massait d'une main la bosse de l'entrejambe de Sasuke, l'autre jouant avec un de ses tétons. Le brun gémit derechef dans les lèvres de Naruto, ses mains toujours dans son dos, traçant sensuellement le contour des muscles de son aimé.

Le bijuu rompit leur baiser pour faire le contour de la mâchoire de Sasuke avec la langue, puis cessa de tripoter son téton et son entrejambe pour ôter son sweet.

Embrassant chaque abdominaux, il entreprit de dégrafer son pantalon, frôlant la bosse sous son boxer sans retenue. Il s'agenouilla un peu plus, et descendit le boxer de l'Uchiha...avec les dents, ses mains saisissant ses cuisses avec une force qui traduisait sans peine son désir.

Car oui, au plus grand étonnement de Naruto, le désir consumait Kyuubi de toute part, le faisant suer de la tête aux pieds. Un désir si brûlant, que, si c'était Naruto qui était aux commandes de son propre corps en cet instant, il aurait probablement tourné de l'œil.

Plus que probablement, rectifia intérieurement Kyuubi, et encore, tu n'as pas vu la suite...

La renarde releva la tête, et vit que Sasuke était rouge comme une pivoine.

- Naru-chan, je... commença-t-il.

Mais Kyuubi ne lui laissa pas le temps de polémiquer davantage. Il se releva d'un bond, et emprisonna les lèvres de Sasuke dans un nouveau baiser, l'empêchant d'articuler clairement en enfonçant brutalement sa langue dans sa bouche.

Une vague de panique envahit Naruto, suivit de près par une deuxième lorsque le bijuu empoigna le sexe fièrement dressé de l'Uchiha.

Ce dernier haletait.

Kyuubi recommença l'exploration du torse de Sasuke, s'attardant sur chaque mamelon, pendant que sa main imposait petit à petit un va-et-vient au membre dur du brun, le faisant glisser de plus en plus vite entre ses doigts.

- Mmmh... Naru... aaahh... Chan...

- Quoi, t'en veux plus ? Demanda sournoisement Kyuubi, une lueur malicieuse venant s'ajouter au désir qui brûlait déjà au fond de ses yeux.

Sasuke agrippa la tignasse du blond, son torse pâle se soulevant difficilement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

Kyuubi se dirigea alors lentement vers le bas-ventre du brun, sa langue faisant les contours de ses abdominaux, si lentement que Sasuke, avec une pointe d'agacement, ne put s'empêcher de lui appuyer sur la tête pour qu'il descende plus vite.

La démone sourit sadiquement, léchouilla le gland pour le taquiner un peu, avant d'enfourner le sexe entier, arrachant un gémissement à Sasuke.

Naruto était plus qu'estomaqué.

Profite du moment, tu réfléchira et je répondrai à tes questions après…

Mais Naruto préféra tenter de s'isoler dans une partie de son cerveau où il ne pourrait ni voir ni ressentir ce qui se passait à ses dépends. En vain. Kyuubi l'en empêchait, et Sasuke qui gémissait en murmurant son nom au dessus de lui ne rendait pas la chose plus facile. À cela venait s'ajouter le désir impatient qui grandissait et qui se traduisait par le sang qui battait fort dans sa propre virilité toujours bien rangée dans son caleçon, et qui lui donnait le vertige.

Kyuubi accéléra le mouvement, et Sasuke empoigna plus fort encore ses cheveux.

Combien de fois Naruto avait-il fantasmé sur Sasuke ? Combien de fois l'avait-il imaginé nu, sur le lit de sa grande maison, se masturbant en murmurant son nom ?

- Naru...cha..aaaaaaah...hnn...

- Oui ? Murmura Kyuubi sans retirer le membre de sa bouche.

- Je vais... écarte... toi aaah !!

Mais le bijuu continua, sa langue faisant le tour du gland chaque fois qu'il reculait la tête, récoltant les quelques gouttes annonciatrices d'une éjaculation prochaine.

Sasuke atteint l'orgasme, jouit, et Kyuubi avala le tout.

Le brun s'écroula contre un tronc d'arbre.

- Ça t'a plu ? Demanda la démone, sadique jusqu'au bout.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke se jeta sur elle, enfin sur le corps de Naruto, entreprenant de le déshabiller à son tour sur l'herbe fraîche.

Arrivé au boxer, plutôt que de s'échiner à l'enlever avec les dents, il l'arracha précipitamment à l'aide d'un kunai qui était tombé de l'une des poches spéciales de son pantalon et qui reposait dans l'herbe.

Kyuubi ne rougit même pas, et fixait le brun par dessus son torse en souriant.

- Tu vas voir, marmonna le fier Uchiha.

Et il se jeta sur le sexe dur du bijuu.

Une foule de sentiments contradictoires envahit alors la démone, que Naruto n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer. Étonnement de découvrir, étant une femelle, les sensations d'un garçon ; honte de se faire ainsi lécher son intimité ; frustration d'en arriver là, alors qu'elle voulait juste donner une leçon à son crétin de réceptacle...

Mais ensuite vint le plaisir, que Sasuke réveillait en léchouillant, suçant, massant le sexe de Kyuubi, ce désir qui devint alors si intense qu'il balaya le reste.

Et Kyuubi s'abandonna, un râle s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres, se changeant en gémissement au fur et à mesure que Sasuke accélérait la cadence.

Naruto n'avait plus les idées claires du tout, et au lieu de fuir l'instant présent comme il avait tenté de la faire, il s'y adonna complètement. Cette langue chaude contre son sexe, son gland venant taper contre le fond de la gorge de son tenshi dépassait de loin tous ses rêves et fantasmes les plus érotiques ; cette sensation de vouloir toujours plus lui faisait tourner la tête...

Kyuubi agrippa les cheveux noirs de Sasuke et éjacula. Comme la démone précédemment, l'Uchiha déglutit.

Haletante, la renarde relâcha la tignasse du brun et laissa choir ses bras le long de son corps.

- Alors ? demanda le brun en venant s'allonger à côté de lui.

Kyuubi se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Sasuke l'embrassa.

Naruto s'était senti soulagé lorsqu'il avait vu son corps et celui du brun se détendre. Il pensait que le pire était passé mais il ne put retenir un cri d'effroi lorsqu'il vit que son bijuu échafaudait un plan. Un plan destiné à se venger de l'Uchiha. Il voyait chaque facette du plan se mettre au point, lentement... d'abord les doigts...

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de dire « ouf » qu'il se trouvait à plat ventre dans l'herbe, Kyuubi allongée au dessus de lui.

- Naru-chan ? Qu'est-ce que...

Mais il hurla (de douleur) lorsqu'il sentit un doigt pénétrer son intimité, allant et venant de plus en plus profondément en lui.

- Naruu...chaaan !

- Ça ne te plais pas ? Demanda Kyuubi en stoppant son mouvement.

- Siii... continuue...hhh.

- Ah, bon.

Et elle inséra un deuxième doigt.

Sasuke se crispa et se détendit au fur et à mesure que la douleur se muait en plaisir, et instinctivement, sa respiration se calqua sur le rythme que Kyuubi imposait à ses doigts. Ce dernier, sentant que l'antre rougie était suffisamment détendue, joignit un troisième doigt aux autres, allant et venant encore plus profondément.

L'Uchiha gémissait régulièrement.

Naruto cru qu'il allait devenir fou. Fou de désir de pénétrer en Sasuke avec autre chose que ses doigts, et fou car son cerveau n'arrivait pas à digérer tout ce qui s'était passé depuis quelques minutes à peine.

Kyuubi faisait tourner ses doigts, élargissant l'entrée au maximum en vue de sa future pénétration ; la sueur de Sasuke l'aidant à mieux faire glisser sa main.

Ce garçon sue tellement qu'on aura même pas besoin de lubrifiant, plaisanta la démone.

Naruto était tellement consumé par le désir qu'il en haletait intérieurement.

_La... hhh... bonne blaAAague... hn... Bon, je... ne voudraAais pas... paraître... hhh... impatient... mais tu... pourrais... passer... à... l'aAAaction ?_ Supplia le blond.

La démone s'esclaffa.

Comme tu voudras...

Et elle retira ses doigts. Sasuke ne put retenir un grognement de frustration ; mais il s'agrippa brutalement aux touffes d'herbes lorsque, saisissant ses hanches, Kyuubi avait pénétré en lui ; d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profondément.

Au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements, le brun avait abandonné ses gémissements - pitoyables selon Kyuubi - pour des petits cris poussés lorsque Kyuubi buttait contre sa prostate.

Naruto, quand à lui, était au bord de l'extase. Il réalisait enfin son fantasme le plus fou - coucher avec Sasuke Uchiha, l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur.

_Merci,_ souffla-t-il à sa renarde en gémissant.

Sasuke, allongé dans l'herbe, ses doigts agrippant fermement l'herbe autour de lui, avait en ce moment une telle expression sur son visage qu'il aurait fait saigner du nez le plus froid des mecs. (même Sasori)

Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, les yeux clos, les sourcils mi froncés mi relevés, des gouttes de sueur dégringolant de ses tempes. Tout, en lui, transpirait le plaisir.

Naruto se sentit enfin proche du septième ciel. Kyuubi s'en rendit compte, et elle accéléra encore (Naruto n'aurait pas cru que c'était possible), son bas-ventre venant frapper brutalement entre les cuisses de l'Uchiha, son sexe faisait de même avec la prostate de ce dernier.

Naruto, Sasuke et Kyuubi mêlèrent leur hurlement lorsque la semence de l'Uzumaki se déversa comme une fontaine à l'intérieur du brun.

La démone se retira de l'Uchiha et s'allongea à côté de lui, se plaignant de la qualité du corps de Naruto.

Quel... faible corps..., haleta-t-elle, même pas... capable de... supporter... un exercice... aussi infime...

Le jinchuuriki ne répondit pas, tellement il était bouleversé - complètement gaga, en fait - mais il savait que, même si elle tentait de le cacher, l'expérience avait été grisante pour elle.

Ils restèrent allongés là, côte à côte, tentant de reprendre leur souffle.

FIN DU LEMON

Sasu : …

Naru : …

Kyuu & Kae : Géééééééénial !!

Ily : Je trouve aussi.

Kae : Tu es mon idole !

Ily : moi aussi je suis mon idole.

Sasu : …

Naru : …

Kae : Vous êtes mort ?

Sasu : …

Naru : …

Ily : C'est pas grave, on vous fera renaitre au chapitre suivant ! Sinon, vous en pensez quoi ?


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre** : Quand Kyuubi s'en mêle…

**Auteur** : Kaeru-Ilyena

**Couples **: Naru/Sasu/Naru, (dans les chapitres bonus qui n'auront rien à voir avec l'histoire : Naru/Kiba, Naru/ Kaka, Saku/Ino…)

**Résumé** : Devant la lâcheté de plus en plus pesante et pathétique de Naruto pour avouer ses sentiments à Sasuke, Kyuubi décide de prendre les commandes.

**Disclaimer **: Seule « la blonde » (vous découvrirez son nom plus tard xD) est à moi, et l'argentée est à Kae-chan. Ceux qui ont lu sa fic la reconnaitront tout de suite !! ^^ Le reste appartient à ce non yaoiste de Kishimoto… T.T

**Genre** : Romance/Aventure

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire n'est vraiment pas pour les homophobes, puisque étant yaoiste, j'écris du yaoi. Ce dernier va être plus que présent dans cette histoire, donc homophobes et âmes sensibles (rated M attention), passez votre chemin !!

**Beta lecteur** : Kaeru (évidemment xD)

**Note** : Ici l'auteur, c mwa, Ilyena =D

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapitre 3

Les jours se succédèrent, sans aucun problème. Sakura tournait toujours autour de Sasuke (ils avaient décidé de garder leur relation secrète), les missions étaient toujours aussi faciles, et Sasuke et Naruto se voyaient 4 nuits par semaine. (passées sous silence, bande de pervers vous en avez pas eu assez avec le chapitre précédent ??)

Enfin, un seul petit problème persistait. Naruto n'avait pas repris les commandes de son corps. Kyuubi retardait toujours l'instant en disant que Naruto n'était pas encore prêt, et patati et patata … Mais Naruto soupçonnait la démone de bien s'amuser, après être restée si longtemps enfermée. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, mais ça l'agaçait quand même.

_Kyuubi ... _commençait-il.

Tu n'es pas encore prêt, coupait-elle sans lui laisser le temps de continuer sa phrase.

_Hmpf._

Plus encore, la démone devenait plus forte de jour en jour, et plus autonome. A présent, son emprise sur le corps de Naruto était suffisante pour pouvoir mouvoir son propre chakra et l'utiliser sans avoir peur de perdre le contrôle de son Jinchuuriki.

Inutile de préciser que Naruto était mort de peur.

Comme tous les jours, Kyuubi arriva en avance au pont, le point de rendez-vous de l'équipe 7. Sasuke attendait, les mains dans les poches, adossé contre la barrière et fixant le sol. Sakura n'étant pas encore arrivée, la démone sourit et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers l'Uchiha ; ce dernier releva la tête et sourit à son tour.

Comme tous les matins, Kyuubi vint s'asseoir entre les jambes du brun, ce dernier sortant les mains des poches et se mit à jouer avec les mèches blondes de son amant.

Puis, comme tous les matins, Naruto se releva et alla se camper dans un coin en sentant Sakura approcher.

- Sasuke-kuuuun ! s'écria cette dernière en se dirigeant directement vers l'interpellé, sans un regard pour le blond.

Sauf que cette fois, pas comme tous les matins, Kakashi arriva juste après l'arrivée de la groupie.

Les trois équipiers crurent d'abord à une illusion. Mais en se tournant les uns vers les autres, ils virent que si c'était une illusion ou même un genjutsu, lancé on ne sait comment, ils la partageaient. Cette image était donc bien réelle. Et elle était essouflée.

- Kakashi-senseï ? demanda Sakura.

- Bien sûr, qui veux-tu que ce soit ? railla-t-il. Dépêchons-nous, nous avons une nouvelle mission à Suna. Urgente.

Kyuubi n'eut pas besoin de feindre l'euphorie. Naruto sentait une joie insoupçonnée à l'idée de se rendre là-bas.

- Youpi, on va voir Gaara-sama ! Piailla-t-il.

- Ta gueule, grogna Kakashi. Suivez-moi, ils ont des problèmes à Suna.

Et il se mit à courir de toit en toit, en direction de la sortie du village, très vite suivit par ses élèves.

Naruto s'était vite rendu compte que sa démone n'avait eu aucun mal à se comporter comme lui. Rien de plus normal, étant dans son ventre depuis sa naissance. Seul point non respecté – au plus grand malheur de Naruto – Kyuubi ne se rendait pas souvent à Ichiraku.

Kakashi courait tellement vite que les trois ninjas avaient beaucoup de mal à ne pas se laisser distancer. Ils couraient depuis trois bonnes heures lorsque leur senseï consentit à s'arrêter pour se reposer un peu, sentant que ses trois élèves avaient du mal à suivre.

Ils se campèrent dans une clairière où ils s'assirent en cercle.

- Bon, Kakashi-senseï, vous nous expliquez maintenant ? S'impatienta Kyuubi.

Naruto savait qu'elle était très inquiète pour son frère démon. Kakashi la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- L'Akatsuki s'en est prise au Kazekage…

La colère de Kyuubi monta d'un coup, le chakra orange l'enveloppant brutalement.

_Calme-toi,_ intima l'Uzumaki à sa démone, tandis que Sasuke lui frôlait imperceptiblement la main, se voulant rassurant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils n'ont pas réussi à l'avoir, continua le senseï. Le messager dit qu'ils se sont repliés.

- Pas pour longtemps ! explosa Kyuubi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout là, pourquoi on s'est arrêté !! hurla-t-elle.

Elle se leva et se jeta sur la première branche à sa portée, se remettant à courir entre les arbres. Kakashi, Sasuke et Sakura se lancèrent à sa poursuite, sans parvenir à le rattraper.

- Naruto no baka, ralentis !

La voix de Sasuke parvint faiblement à Kyuubi, et cette dernière l'ignora, bien que Naruto aurait fait tout le contraire.

_Kyuubi, je t'en supplie, calme-toi !_

Ichybi, Ichybi, Ichybi…

Ce nom résonnait dans sa tête, incessant. Naruto se souvint que c'était le nom du démon de Gaara, et un éclair le frappa.

Ce n'était pas à Gaara que s'en était pris l'Akatsuki, c'était au Jinchuuriki du sable ! Voilà pourquoi Kyuubi était si inquiète !

Bonne déduction, railla cette dernière, interrompant sa litanie.

_Ce qui veut dire…_

Que tu es visé aussi, finit-elle.

La panique s'empara de Naruto.

_Arrêtes-toi, bon sang, mais arrêtes-toi ! Tu veux crever ou quoi ??_

Dans la tête de Kyuubi, la litanie avait repris.

Ichybi Ichybi Ichybi…

Ils coururent comme ça, sautant de branches en branches, poursuivis par Kakashi, Sasuke et Sakura, pendant trois bonnes heures. Ces derniers pour le suivre s'arrangeaient afin qu'au moins un d'eux arrivait à suivre la trace orangée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto sentit que sa démone avait semé son senseï ainsi que ses deux équipiers. Il en conclut qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à suivre, et qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Ils devaient être épuisés.

Kyuubi ,en revanche, était en pleine forme. Soit grâce à son chakra qui le recouvrait, soit grâce au prénom qui résonnait toujours dans son crâne et qui tapait sur le système de Naruto.

Cinq heures plus tard, la démone ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée.

Six heures plus tard, elle n'avait même pas ralenti.

Enfin, neuf heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent en vue de Suna. Naruto regrettait de ne pouvoir se boucher les oreilles pour taire la voix de sa démone qui l'assourdissait en hurlant toujours le nom de son frère démon.

La ville était déserte. La plupart des volets étaient clos, quelques pâtés de maisons n'avaient pas survécu à la bataille. Des poubelles gisaient sur le sol, et un léger vent faisait s'envoler les déchets. Kyuubi ne ralentit pas, et arriva en trombe au centre du village, qui à première vue n'était pas en très bon état non plus. Une foule de gens y était rassemblé. Kyuubi s'y fraya un passage aisément en jouant des épaules, et se retrouva bien vite au premier rang.

Quatre personnes se tenaient là. Baki, Gaara, et deux autres inconnues.

Naruto n'aurait su dire laquelle était la plus belle.

L'une d'elle discutait avec Baki et Gaara. Elle se tenait bien droite, et triturait nerveusement ses longs cheveux blancs. La couleur de ses cheveux approchait d'ailleurs beaucoup de celle de sa peau, qui était albâtre. Même Sasuke ne l'avait pas aussi pâle.

Deux gardes d'épées dépassaient largement du bas de son dos. Vu leur taille, Naruto estima qu'elles devaient au moins être aussi grandes que leur propriétaire, qui était plutôt petite. Les armes n'en paraissaient pas moins imposantes, même rangées.

La deuxième serrait le bras de l'argentée si fort que cette dernière ne devait plus avoir une seule goutte de sang dans les veines. Légèrement courbée, elle jetait des regards vifs et apeurés autour d'elle, secouant ses longs cheveux blonds lumineux qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux reins. Ses yeux étaient dorés, et ils brillèrent étrangement lorsqu'elle les leva vers le soleil. Cette astre sembla d'ailleurs lui faire reprendre confiance en elle, car elle se redressa et lâcha enfin le bras de son amie. Puis, elle tourna son regard vers Kyuubi, qui reculait lentement pour se fondre dans la foule. Mais elle se stoppa net, et plia la tête pour saluer – Naruto n'en doutait plus – ces divinités.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kyuu : Je plie la tête, moi ?!

Ily : Kyuu-chan, calme-toi, c'est qu'une fiction !

Kyuu : Mais c'est un signe de soumission ! J'veux pas !

L'argentée : Mais c'est que Kyuu Kyuu nous fait du boudin ?

Kae : Je t'aime, S… !!

Ily : Moi aussi !!

S… : Waow j'ai des fans !! Youpii !!

Kyuu : En attendant, je suis en colère !!

S… : Mais tu vas te calmer bien gentiment et faire cou-couche panier, hein Kyuu-chan ! (ton menaçant sur la fin)

Kyuu : …Oui, maîtresse…


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre** : Quand Kyuubi s'en mêle…

**Auteur** : Kaeru-Ilyena

**Couples **: Naru/Sasu/Naru, Ichy/Kyuu

**Résumé** : Devant la lâcheté de plus en plus pesante et pathétique de Naruto pour avouer ses sentiments à Sasuke, Kyuubi décide de prendre les commandes.

**Disclaimer **: Ily : J'ai pas assez d'sous pour acheter Naru et ses copains à Kishimoto… Naru-chan, persuade-le pour moi ! C'est pas sain, de pas être yaoiste !

Naru : pour appartenir à des folles comme vous ?? Je préfère encore sortir avec Sakura !

Ily : c'est ce que je dis, ce n'est pas sain de pas être yaoiste…

Kae : laisse tomber, il n'acceptera jamais d'être à toi… Ce n'est pas grave, on se rattrape avec nos deux persos ! #sourire carnassier# mwahahahaha

**Genre** : Romance

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire n'est vraiment pas pour les homophobes, puisque étant yaoiste, j'écris du yaoi. Ce dernier va être plus que présent dans cette histoire, donc homophobes et âmes sensibles (rated M _**attention**_), passez votre chemin !!

**Beta lecteur** : Kaeru (évidemment xD)

**Note** : Ici l'auteur, c mwa, Ilyena =D

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapitre 4

Ibytsu-senseï, Amaterasu-sama, Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi étaient en plein conseil, en compagnie de tous ses membres.

Tous sauf un. Ce dernier était en train de jouer avec ma langue.

J'avais entraîné Ichybi à part (ou plutôt son Jinchuuriki) en l'attirant dans un couloir latéral, l'éloignant ainsi du groupe, et l'avait embrassé dans le couloir, sans lui laisser le temps de dresser son ultime défense. Après s'être débattu, il s'était calmé et avait fini par répondre à mon baiser, et caressait ma langue avec la sienne.

Je m'écartai.

- Toujours aussi diplomate, à ce que je vois, lançai-je.

Ichybi sourit tendrement avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

- Et toi, petite peste, comment as-tu convaincu ton jinchuuriki de te léguer son corps ?

J'esquivai la question en l'embrassant férocement, une main glissant sous son pull, laissant deviner mes intentions.

- Petite perverse, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers, pendant que je lui chatouillai les côtes.

Sans rompre notre étreinte, il m'attrapa les jambes et se dirigea vers la chambre la plus proche. Ses deux mains déjà occupées à me porter, il utilisa le sable de sa gourde pour ouvrir la porte.

Les rideaux fermés plongeaient la pièce dans une ambiance rougeâtre et sombre. Ichybi traversa la chambre, le son de ses pas étouffés par les épais tapis de bête qui couvraient le sol, et me fit atterrir mollement sur le lit, avant de s'allonger sur moi, m'enfonçant d'encore plusieurs centimètres dans la couette.

Un incroyable cri de panique résonna dans mon crâne.

Naruto ! Je l'avais complètement oublié, tient.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ichybi, cessant de m'embrasser.

- Rien, d'important…marmonnai-je en détournant la tête.

Je me concentrai et aida Naruto à se retirer au plus profond de moi. Lorsque je fus sûre qu'il n'assisterait pas à ce qui allait suivre, je me remis à embrasser mon vis-à-vis, poussant plus loin mon exploration ventrale. Les muscles d'Ichybi étaient tendus tout le long de son ventre pour éviter de m'étouffer sous son poids. Ma bouche se collant à la sienne comme pour me souder à lui, une main pinça son téton tandis que l'autre s'extirpait du T-shirt pour aller déboucler la ceinture…de sa gourde, qui était toujours sur son dos. Cette dernière tomba sur le sol et roula jusqu'au tapis du centre de la pièce, qui stoppa sa course. (Kae : mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de cette gourde, c'est Naruto et Gaara qui nous intéresse !!)

Ichybi saisit brusquement mon entrejambe on ne peut plus volumineuse.

- Tu t'es habituée, à ça ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

- Ouais, j'ai même appris à m'en servir ! Je te montre ?

- Ah, non ! C'est moi le mec de notre relation, par conséquent, c'est moi le seme !

- Tu vas voir !

Je plaquai les mains sur son torse le propulsant violemment par terre. Il atterrit sur le ventre, et n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions que je lui sautai sur le dos, déchirant son pantalon avec mes griffes naissantes. Avant d'avoir réussi à me débarrasser du boxer, Ichybi retrouva ses esprits et se retourna sous moi, m'attirant contre lui et me suçotant le cou, pendant qu'il immobilisait mes mains dans mon dos.

Je réussis à me débarrasser de son étreinte et me propulsai en arrière, pendant que mon amant se relevait.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux d'Ichybi, résolue à ne le laisser faire aucun mouvements pendant que j'établissais un stratagème pour l'attraper par surprise.

Une idée naquit dans mon esprit, prenant lentement forme au fur et à mesure que mon sourire s'étirait.

Pour vaincre un ennemi tel que lui, il fallait utiliser toutes les armes à notre disposition.

Absolument toutes.

Sans quitter des yeux le bijuu du sable, je me débarrassais des deux vêtements qui faisaient obstacle à la vue de ma verge. Ichybi ne put empêcher son regard de descendre afin de se poser sur mon sexe tendu.

Grossière erreur.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qui lui arrivait que déjà je me trouvais derrière lui, libérant aisément deux queues pour aller plus vite. Mes lèvres se posant sur son cou, j'attrapai ses hanches et m'apprêtais à le pénétrer.

- J'ai gagn…

Je n'eut pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'une liane de sable m'emprisonna les hanches, m'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

Je libérai une queue de plus, et brisai l'étreinte qui pressait mon ventre. Mais je ne tenais plus les hanches d'Ichybi entre mes mains.

Il se retrouva une nouvelle fois face à moi, chacun à un bout de la chambre. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les trois queues qui flottaient derrière moi, et fit craquer ses doigts.

- Ah, tu veux jouer à ça…

Il s'approcha lentement de moi, assez près pour m'embrasser. Hypnotisée par ses incroyables yeux verts, je le laissai passer sa langue sur mes lèvres, avant de forcer l'entrée de ma bouche.

Un gout de sang emplit alors ma bouche.

Les crocs ! J'avais oublié les crocs ! Et Ichybi, en m'embrassant, s'était coupé la langue contre une de mes canines.

Une vague de panique s'empara de moi. La vue du sang excitait Ichybi au plus haut point. Mais alors le sien, et qui plus est, dans sa bouche !

- Ichy ? Ca va Ichy ? Je suis déso…

J'avançai une main, hésitante, mais il m'agrippa le poignet avant que j'atteigne sa joue. Il le serra si fort qu'il coupa tout accès au sang venant irriguer ma main. Sans relever la tête, le regard fixé sur le sol, il me tordit le bras, me mettant dos à lui.

- Ichy, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Aïe ! Arrête, calme-toi !

Ichybi ne répondit pas et attrapa également le deuxième bras qui tentait de le faire lâcher prise. Complètement déboussolée, je ne cherchais même plus à me libérer. Cela ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation.

Je sentit que la poigne d'Ichybi fut remplacée par des mains de sable qui s'enroulèrent autour de mes bras, remontant jusqu'aux épaules.

Si je réussissais à me libérer, je pourrais tenter de le calmer…

Mais j'avais beau essayer, tenter de le raisonner, libérer une quatrième queue, rien n'y fait, si ce n'était que les grains de sable commençaient à m'irriter dans la peau.

Une leçon d'Ibytsu-senseï me revint alors à l'esprit.

« De la volonté. Si tu n'as aucune volonté, aucune détermination, tu ne peux vaincre ton ennemi. Tout repose sur ta volonté. »

Or, actuellement, je me rendis compte que je ne voulais me libérer uniquement pour garder ma fierté envers mon amant.

Pour rien d'autre au monde, je ne voudrais me dérober à son étreinte.

Ma volonté s'écroula.

- J'ai gagné, souffla Ichybi à mon oreille, me faisant frissonner.

C'est alors qu'un violente douleur partit de mon anus et remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

J'avais perdu.

Les mains libres d'Ichybi se baladèrent sur mon torse, l'une venant titiller mon téton, et l'autre descendant vers mon bas-ventre.

Lorsqu'il empoigna ma verge, le plaisir - déjà plus que présent dans mon dos et se manifestant à chaque fois qu'Ichybi tapait contre ma prostate - fut multiplié par deux. Lorsqu'il commença un va-et-vient avec sa main, le plaisir, allant de pair avec le désir, se multiplia puissance mille.

- Quand je dis que je suis seme, c'est que JE suis seme !

………………………………………………………………………………………………. .....

Kae : je vous préviens, JE ne suis pas dans le coup, compris ? Je n'ai rien à voire avec l'écriture de ce chapitre et moi aussi, je l'ai engueulé pour avoir couper là.

Ily : C'est vrai, elle se battait avec Gaara contre Naruto, mais c'était pas ce genre de bataille.

Kae : Et j'ai gagné en mode dément gniark gniark gniark !

Ily : trop fort… Bon, désolée pour cette fin de chapitre, normalement je poste le suivant demain, et aussi désolée pour ce retard…

Kae : c'est plus qu'un retard c'est carrément une absence, là !

Ily : Oui, bon, désolée, chers lecteurs…


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre** : Quand Kyuubi s'en mêle…

**Auteur** : Kaeru-Ilyena

**Couples **: Naru/Sasu/Naru, Ichy/Kyuu

**Résumé** : Devant la lâcheté de plus en plus pesante et pathétique de Naruto pour avouer ses sentiments à Sasuke, Kyuubi décide de prendre les commandes.

**Disclaimer **: Ily : Pas à moi.

**Genre** : Romance

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire n'est vraiment pas pour les homophobes, puisque étant yaoiste, j'écris du yaoi. Ce dernier va être plus que présent dans cette histoire, donc homophobes et âmes sensibles (rated M _**attention**_), passez votre chemin !!

**Beta lecteur et recopieur sur ordi** : Kaeru.

**Note** : Ilyena =D

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapitre 5

La procession avançait lentement dans le couloir faiblement éclairé, Baki et Kakashi en tête. Suivaient ensuite les deux inconnues, Sasuke et Sakura, puis les autres membres du conseil qui conversaient à voix basse.

- Ou est passé Naruto ? demanda soudainement Sakura à l'oreille de Sasuke.

Le cœur de ce dernier rata un battement (I : Syncope ! Syncope !) et vint brusquement frapper contre sa pomme d'Adam à une vitesse alarmante. Sakura, surprise de sa réaction, le regarda de travers. Le rouge aux joues, il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et regarda devant lui, à la recherche de la caractéristique tache blonde de cet abruti. Ne la voyant nulle part, il fit demi-tour et marcha à reculons, observant les multiples têtes qui le dévisageaient. Mais aucune trace de Naruto.

« Où es-tu passé, usuratonkachi »

Finalement, il se remit dans le sens conventionnel pour marcher… et faillit s'étaler de tout son long : Devant lui se tenait la jeune platine, qui avançait, à présent, elle aussi, à reculons et dévisageait l'Uchiwa.

Maintenant rouge comme une tomate bien trop mure, Sasuke se focalisa sur les deux yeux argentés de cette dernière pour ne pas louché plus bas.

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un, demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait interrogatif mais où l'on perçait facilement qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Euh, eh bien, c'est à dire que…

- Oui, on cherche notre camarade, coupa Sakura qui regardait son deuxième coéquipier avec un air de plus en plus bizarre.

Le regard de l'inconnue passa de l'Uchiwa à la rosée.

- Je peux peut-être vous aider : Saphina, pour vous servir. Comment s'appelle votre ami ?

- Vous croyez que c'est parce que vous vous êtes présentée qu'on va vous répondre ? cracha Sakura.

Ladite Saphina arqua un sourcils, d'une manière neutre mais pendant un court moment, Sasuke eu l'impression d'avoir vus ses yeux se fendre. Ce dernier soupira et leva imperceptiblement les yeux au ciel : La réaction de Sakura, quoique excessive, était compréhensible : elle ne devait pas aimer du tout la manière incontrôlable dont il la regardait : il ne pouvait pas se détacher de cette intrigante jeune femme depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Mais il se conforta en pensant que l'attirance qu'exerçait son crétin sur lui était au moins cent fois plus forte que celle de Saphina.

- Il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, dit-il en foudroyant du regard sa voisine.

La platine sembla réfléchir une fraction de seconde :

- Tu veux dire le petit blond ? Le jinchuuriki de Kyuubi ?

Sasuke plissa les yeux, suspicieux : comment était-elle au courant ? Il préféra jouer les innocents pour le moment pour la questionnerait plus tard, quand il y aura moins de suspects.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. C'est vrai qu'il est blond et assez bête mais il n'a rien de démoniaque…

Saphina resta pensive un moment avant de sourire, complice. C'est à croire qu'il était très mauvais comédien !

- Bien sur… fini-t-elle par dire.

Sakura ferma les poings et ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir une nouvelle fois mais Sasuke la devança en lui écrabouillant le pied, manquant une nouvelle fois de s'étaler (I : essayez donc d'écraser le pied à quelqu'un en marchand vous) : la rosée n'avait, encore une fois, rien compris à la situation et avait pris le sourire pour aguicheur. Mais le visé savait qu'il signifiait que la platine ne le croyait pas.

Quelques brides de conversation parvinrent à Sasuke. C'était Baki qui parlait à Kakashi.

- … Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il retourne , mais peut-être devrions nous demander son avis au Kasekage. Dit-il en ce retournant.

- Mais où est-il passé ?

C'est alors que Baki s'arrêta net. Saphina, n'ayant pas vu ce brusque geste le percuta, suivit ensuite par Sasuke. Les deux ninjas et la platine se retrouvèrent par terre, les uns sur les autres, dans un meli-melo plus que comique. Bien vite, Sakura attrapa Sasuké par le col, énervée par la proximité entre le brun et la jeune femme fraichement débarquée, et tenta de le relevé. Mais Saphina ne semblait pas avoir fini la discussion et s'agrippa au bras de l'Uchiwa –dont le visage avait pris une couleur rouge alarmante. Apparemment elle était plus forte que Sakura car cette dernière lâcha prise et se retrouva déséquilibrée, s'écroulant à son tour dans la masse informe qui était censée représenter, pour la plupart, de puissant ninja.

Mort de rire, Kakashi et la blonde aidèrent ce petit monde à ce relever tandis que les membres du conseil, à l'arrière, étaient pliés en deux par cette performance extrêmement héroïque.

Une fois debout, Saphina remercia son amie aux cheveux dorés non sans avoir râler, sans doute pour la forme. La blonde lui répondit dans un autre langage avant de ce tourner vers les autre :

- Bon, on l'a fait, cette réunion ?

- Oui, répondirent certain conseiller en arrivant plus ou moins à recrée une masque de gravité.

Tous se remirent en marche, dans le bon sens et ils atteignirent l'entrée de la salle du conseil : En pénétrant dans la vaste salle circulaire, une phrase résonnait dans la tête de Sasuke :

« Il faudra que nous ayons une discussion toi et moi… Kyuu n'est pas méchante ordinairement mais prends quand même garde à toi ».

Cette phrase dite par Saphina sur un ton presque maternel lorsqu'ils était par terre inquiétait sérieusement Sasuke.

Et puis, où était donc Naruto ?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Et on remercie Kae-san qui a usé de tout son talent de persuasion pour enfin obtenir ce chapitre.

Ily : Elle m'a menacé !! ELLE A OSE DIRE QU'ELLE ECRIRAIT MON CHAPITRE ELLE-MEME SI JE NE LE FAISAIS PAS !!!!

Kae : héhé. Maintenant, j'ai du me taper deux heures d'écriture pour rectifier les phrase qui ne voulaient rien dire. Ah, au fait, oubliez la question de l'hebdo parce qu'à la vitesse où elle écrit, on y sera encore dans un millénaire.

Ily : Maieuhhhh…


	6. Chapitre 6

**dTitre** : Quand Kyuubi s'en mêle…

**Auteur** : Kaeru-Ilyena

**Couples **: Naru/Sasu/Naru, Ichy/Kyuu

**Résumé** : Devant la lâcheté de plus en plus pesante et pathétique de Naruto pour avouer ses sentiments à Sasuke, Kyuubi décide de prendre les commandes.

**Disclaimer **: Vu la richesse encore inexplorée du contenu de ma boite crânienne, je peux affirmer, sans regret, que ses personnages me méritent. Dommage qu'ils ne soient, justement, pas issus de cette intelligence… Sans prétention aucune, voyons…

**Genre** : Romance

**Avertissement** : attention, fermez tous les yeux, je te met une pâquerette sur le nombril !! Nan, sans blague, vous vous attendez à quoi en lisant du rated M ?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapitre 6

Les membres prirent place un à un autour de la grande table en bois. Les habitués s'installèrent à leur chaise assignée et les autres occupèrent les chaises restantes.

Sasuke –qui avait difficilement repris son masque d'indifférence coutumière- remarqua, avec un léger haussement de sourcils, que l'amie de Saphina était assise à la place du Kazekage, la platine ayant pris place à sa droite.

Si la blonde se tenait aussi bien qu'une reine, comme si elle avait tout à fait sa place dans une assemblée comme celle ci, Saphina, elle, était carrément avachie sur son fauteuil, les pieds posés sans honte sur la table. Lorsque son regard croisa le sien, Sasuke détourna vivement la tête, de peur de perdre son magnifique air de je-me-foutisme mais il avait eu le temps de voir un sourire narquois naître sur son visage, avant que son amie ne lui donne un coup de coude.

Saphina enleva finalement les pieds de dessus la table pour poser sa tête dans sa paume, prête à passer un long moment très ennuyeux. Baki pris alors la parole :

- Nous sommes ici pour évoquer la menace de l'Akatsuki.

Le regard de Sasuke s'assombrit à cette pensée. A sa grande surprise, celui de Saphina également.

- Deux choix s'offrent à nous, continua Baki. Soit nous attendons qu'ils contre-attaquent, prêt à leur faire subir une défaite mémorable, soit nous nous retirons le plus tôt possible nous refugier en lieu sur.

- La deuxième me semble la meilleure, ne risquons pas nos vies pour un espoir de victoire bien trop mince, dit l'un des conseillers.

- Si nous nous cachons, ne risquent-ils pas d'attaquer d'autre villages comme ils l'ont fait pour le notre ? riposta son voisin.

- Alors il faut les prévenir, pour qu'ils se cachent eux aussi, dit un troisième.

- Pour qu'ils ravagent tout sur leur route ? Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont abandonnés aussi facilement car personne n'est là pour leur opposer une quelconque résistance…

- Surtout que, en nous terrant ainsi, les villages sous notre protection risquent de pâtir de cette retraite, remarqua judicieusement Kakashi. De plus leur but est, semble-t-il, la capture des jinchuuriki, quitte à s'en prendre aux cités ninjas. Et puis, il n'existe pas de grottes assez grandes pour cacher la population mondiale…

- Alors, on est obligé de les attendre ? grimaça le premier conseiller, qui, de toute évidence, considérait cette éventualité avec peu d'espoir. Et si ça tournait mal et que le pays soit entièrement détruit, cette fois ! Vous avez vu les ravages qu'a causé ce simple ninja avec ses figurines explosives ? Imaginez qu'ils viennent au complet cette fois-ci !

- Ne soyez pas idiot ! Je ne pense pas que, parce qu'ils ont rencontré un petit contretemps ( il souligna ce terme avec un regard appuyé envers Saphina, qui ne sembla pas vraiment être en accord avec cette image peu grandiloquente d'elle) qu'ils vont revenir au complet. Et puis, on pourra toujours évacuer le village avant l'attaque et ne garder que les plus puissants ninjas…

- On ne sera jamais assez !

- On pourrais demander de l'aide aux autres pays. Après tout, cette menace les consterne aussi.

- Mais si leurs propres communautés étaient attaqués elle aussi, pour les mêmes raisons ?

- Nous nous perdons en conjecture !

Le débat continua ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure, sans qu'aucune solution valable ne soit trouvée.

A coté de lui, Sakura semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Sasuke, lui, n'avait qu'une seule hâte, celle de quitter ce conseil qui lui faisait perdre son temps afin de se mettre à la recherche de Naruto. A tous les coups, cet imbécile s'était perdu dans les couloirs.

C'est alors que le porte s'ouvrit, en accord avec ses pensées profondes, et tout le monde ce tut : Gaara et Naruto se tenaient à l'encadrement de la porte, embrassant la pièce du regard.

- Kazekage-sama ! Où étiez-vous ? Nous vous avons attendu mais vous n'étiez pas là… Mais que faisiez-vous ? demanda Baki en jetant un regard suspect à Naruto.

C'est alors que Sasuke remarqua, avec une moue désapprobatrice, que Naruto avais changé de vêtements (c'étant fait arraché, rappelons-le, les siens précédemment) au profit de ceux locaux, fort ressemblant à la tenue de Gaara.

On fit amener deux chaises supplémentaires, et le Kazekage pris place à gauche de la blonde, tandis que Naruto s'installait entre lui et Kakashi.

- Imbécile… murmura Sasuke qui, pourtant, n'imaginait pas une seule seconde ce qu'avait pu faire Kyuubi il y avait à peine quelque minutes.

D'ailleurs cette dernière l'ignora superbement pour se concentrer sur la conversation qui reprenait.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il n'y avait pas, une nouvelle fois, ne serais-ce qu'un début de stratégie. C'est alors que Sasuke remarqua que ni la blonde, ni Saphina –qui fixait intensément Naruto avec une sorte de regard hésitant entre la colère et l'amusement- n'avait ouvert la bouche depuis le début du conseil. C'est alors que la platine se tourna vers sa voisine et lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille. Cette dernière se tourna à son tour vers Naruto et plissa des yeux d'un air menaçant.

Kyuubi, qui sentait les regards inquisiteurs pesées sur elle, se ratatina sur sa chaise, sans toutefois quitter le lustre du regard.

C'est alors que Kakashi eut la même remarque que Sasuke :

- Peut-être que ses demoiselles aimeraient dire quelque chose ?

La blonde se désintéressa de Kyuubi et grimaça en lui faisant face.

- Nous en avons une mais je doute fort qu'elle plaise.

- Dites là quand même, on ne sais jamais.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel tandis que la blonde garda le silence. Ce fut Saphina qui prit la parole devant le mutisme de son amie, un sourire égayé aux lèvres pendant qu'elle dévisageait toutes les personnes de l'assemblée.

- Amaterasu-sama et moi pensons que le mieux serait encore de les attaquer directement sur leur territoire.

Un grand silence suivit cette déclaration et sembla conforter Saphina dans son amusement. Naruto attrapa alors le bras de Sasuke et le regarda avec sérieux. Ce dernier hocha la tête à sa question muette : Si l'Akatsuki cherchait réellement à s'attaquer aux jinchuurikis, alors Naruto serait visé un jour ou l'autre. Autant les arrêter tant qu'il en était encore temps.

- Je suis d'accord, dirent-ils ensemble.

C'est alors que Sakura explosa. Peut-être était-ce du à l'inquiétude qu'elle pouvait ressentir face à cette décision ou le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir Saphina. Mais qu'importaient ses motivations, le résultat fut le même :

- Mais bien sûûûr ! On va y aller sur le conseil d'une folle arrogante et sa conne d'assistante qui ne dépasse même pas le mètre cinquante ! Avec ça on est sûr de gagner !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, excédé par la méchanceté que faisait preuve sa meilleur amie. Pourtant, il s'aperçu bien assez tôt qu'elle avait touché un point sensible qui risquait surement de la mettre en danger : Naruto et Gaara s'étaient d'un coup crispé, comme s'ils venaient de recevoir eux même un coup d'électrochoc. Amaterasu, quand à elle, se mordit la lèvre inferieur et regarda d'un air inquiet sa voisine, comme si l'insulte qui lui était destinée lui était passée au déçu de la tête. Ce qu'elle vit du lui confirmer son angoisse car elle attrapa la main de la platine.

Cette dernière pourtant, affichait un sourire enfantin, presque timide et regardait d'un air radieux le visage rouge de Sakura.

- Me traiterais-tu d'idiote car, étant petite, tu ne penses pas que j'ai la même capacité cérébrale que toi ?

C'était à croire qu'elle en rajoutait. Et la réponse de la rosée ne se fit pas attendre, malgré les grands gestes de supplication des deux jinchuurikis et de la blonde qui lui intimidaient de se taire :

- Bravo, je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi même ! Et tu as deviné ca toute seule ?

Un court silence pesant s'installa pendant lequel Amaterasu aplatit sa main sur son front et Kyuubi mit la sienne devant sa bouche, admirative devant l'audace de cette petite humaine. Quand à Gaara, il préféra observer la progression d'une mouche sur la table, avec un air feint de désintéressement qui ne trompa personne.

Un grand fracas suivit le soudain envol de la mouche : Saphina s'était levée d'un coup et avait abattu son poing sur la table qui gisait maintenant en éclat de taille diverse.

Le visage de la platine avait complètement changé d'expression et affichait maintenant un sourire cruel. A la grande surprise de Sasuke, ses pupilles étaient fendues et d'étranges hiéroglyphes apparurent dans ses iris. Quand à ses mains, elles abordaient à présent de longues griffes pointues.

- Soit proche de ton ami mais encore plus de son ennemi. Ne sous-estime jamais ton adversaire car il pourrait être plus fort que toi. La colère pousse à de tels extrémités qu'elle risque d'être dévastatrice. En temps que ninja médecin, prendre le moins de risque est essentielle pour la réussite de la mission. Enfin, la devoir du ninja est d'agir dans l'ombre. Etant donné que tu as transgressé toutes ses règles essentielles pour ta survie, il est temps que tu retournes à l'école.

Saphina semblait étrangement calme mais cela ne trompa personne : intérieurement, elle bouillait de rage. Et lorsque que sa tirade prit fin, Sakura n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Sasuke, qui avait les yeux rivés sur Saphina, vit qu'elle levait lentement sa main. Deux mouvements successifs attirèrent alors son attention : Gaara avait brusquement reculé sa chaise et le bouchon de sa gourde avait sauté, laissant s'échapper quelques grains de sables qui volait devant lui, comme pour préparer son ultime armure.

Il remarqua également que Naruto avait disparu. Une rapide inspection de la salle le fit découvrir caché sous le plus gros morceau de la table. Il arqua alors un sourcil et reporta son attention sur la platine en se demandant avec attention ce qu'elle préparait pour susciter une réaction aussi excessive.

Il s'aperçu alors que la blonde s'était déplacée sans bruit pour se mettre devant Saphina. Elle avait agrippé son bras levé pour l'empêcher d'aller plus haut. Sasuke vit alors pourquoi : la platine tenait la garde d'une énorme épée noire comme la nuit et l'avait à moitié sortie de son fourreau. La blonde était plus grande qu'elle et l'on ne voyait de Saphina que son bras et son arme.

- Sakura Haruno, dit alors Amaterasu d'une voix blanche, je te conseille vivement de ne plus jamais forcer Saphina à recourir à une force aussi dévastatrice que Namida en attentant à son honneur car c'est quelque chose de très important chez les loups…

Sasuke sut tout de suite que le nom énoncé était celui de son arme. En revanche, il ne voyait pas du tout le rapport avec les loups.

- De plus, je te déconseille fortement de lui parler à présent, si tu ne veux pas voir ton corps se faire transpercer par Kanashimi no tsuki comme elle en avait l'intention de le faire. Saphina n'attendra qu'une seule petite occasion pour le faire et je puis t'avouer que je ne l'en empêcherais pas…

Sakura hocha frénétiquement la tête, trop effrayée pour émettre le moindre son. Saphina rengaina lentement son arme pour faire durer la menace et se rassit sur son siège en empoignant furieusement les accoudoirs.

Amaterasu se retourna et fixa Naruto qui avait émergé la tête de son morceau de table :

- Toi, il faudra qu'on parle tous les deux, dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

Kyuubi hocha elle aussi la tête, comprenant que toute tentative d'évasion serait futile.

- Toutes les trois, rectifia une voix derrière la blonde.

Saphina se pencha légèrement sur son coude et Kyuubi se crispa en voyant le sourire sinistre de la platine.

- Hum… repris Baki encore sous le choc. Kazekage-sama pensez vous que…

Il se tut en voyant son chef assis bien tranquillement au milieu du couloir, à des lieux à la ronde de feu la table.

- Excusez moi, fit Gaara en revenant à sa place initiale.

Saphina pouffa discrètement et reçu une tape d'Amaterasu derrière la tête.

-Donc, repris Baki que pensez vous de la proposition ?

- C'est, me semble-t-il, le meilleur choix à faire. Même si l'Akatsuki recherche les jinchuurikis, ils ont démontré qu'ils n'ont aucun scrupules à s'en prendre aux villages. Je pense que cette menace sera suffisante pour que les autre communautés nous envoie de l'aide.

Les conseillers étant étrangement tous d'accord sur ce point, la réunion prit fin et ils sortirent de la salle.

Sasuke voulu alors parler à Naruto mais la platine le devança en attrapant son amant par la bras pour l'entrainer loin de la foule. Elle fut vite rejoint par la blonde qui lança un clin d'œil à l'Uchiha au passage.

Sasuke faillit hurler de frustration mais il se contrôla.

Il semblerait qu'il ne verrait pas Naruto de sitôt. Mais il ne savais pas à quel point il avait raison…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Excusez ce retard, très cher lecteur car cette fois ci, ce n'est pas la faute de notre très cher Ilyena mais ma propre erreur. Puisque, voyez vous, cela fait environ trois semaines que je possède le script !! Alors pardonnez-moi pour ce retard mais aussi pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes auxquelles Ilyena n'est absolument pas garante.

Avec tout mes respects.

Kaeru.


	7. Chapitre 7

Oh ! Un message ? Dans ma boite mail ? Voyons ce que c'est : « [FF New Chapter] Ch. 7 of story, Quand Kyuubi s'en mêle, by Kaeru Nayashi » Uh ! Voila une fiction que je n'ai pas lu depuis longtemps ! (tu m'étonnes !) Voyons voir… 6 chapitres précédents ? Bof, j'ai bien trente minutes à perdre alors, voyons voir !

**Titre** : Quand Kyuubi s'en mêle…

**Auteur** : Kaeru-Ilyena

**Couples principal **: Naru/Sasu/Naru

**Résumé** : Devant la lâcheté de plus en plus pesante et pathétique de Naruto pour avouer ses sentiments à Sasuke, Kyuubi décide de prendre les commandes.

**Disclaimer** : Deux ans plus tard, on pourrait s'attendre qu'à l'issue d'une lutte acharnée, j'aurais enfin pu obtenir les personnages de ce cher Kishimoto. Mais NON ! Ils ne sont malheureusement toujours pas à moi.

**Genre** : Romance

**Avertissement** : Cet avertissement concerne ceux qui seraient étourdis ou alors qui ne savent pas lire. C'est du rated M. Alors ne vous étonnez pas si vous retrouvez des dialogues choquants avec des b**** des p*********** des f********... C'est quoi ce bordel, on peut pas parler de s*** en dehors de la fiction ?

…

Chapitre 7

La salle était spacieuse mais plongée dans la pénombre. De nombreuses bougies éclairaient faiblement les étagères remplies de livres et de bibelots qui masquaient les murs. Au centre de la pièce, sous le regard inquisiteur d'une jeune femme debout devant lui, un jeune homme à la tignasse blonde se ratatinait sur une chaise, comme s'il voulait plus que tout disparaitre. La jeune femme aux cheveux lumineux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, fixait sa victime, silencieuse. Elle se décida finalement à parler.

- Kyuubi, fit-elle.

Le blond déglutit, mal à l'aise.

- Kyuubi, reprit-elle en soupirant, que t'as fait ce pauvre Uzumaki pour que tu lui infliges un tel traitement ?

La jeune démone se rengorgea un peu.

- Il était exaspérant ! s'exclama-t-elle. Si tu les avais vu, lui et son cheeer Sasuke, se tourner autour sans jamais oser s'approcher ? À se lancer des répliques cinglantes, s'envenimer et s'empoisonner l'existence alors que les deux s'aiment ! De quoi devenir fou !

Amaterasu leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- J'apprécie ta vocation de Cupidon, ma chère Kyuu, mais d'après ce que Saphy a pu observer chez l'amant de ton jinchuuriki - un ricanement sinistre retentit dans l'obscurité derrière la blonde - il me semble que ta petite opération ait porté ses fruits et qu'Uzumaki et Uchiha ait conclu ; même plus d'une fois, non ?

Saphina apparut enfin dans la faible lumière, à la droite d'Amaterasu, arborant une drôle d'expression.

- Oui ! Parfaitement ! fit-elle. La question ne se pose même pas. D'ailleurs...

Elle s'approcha, et son regard, en plus d'être louche, en devint terrifiant.

- Raconte ! Comment c'était ?

- Pitoyable ! répondit Kyuubi du tac au tac. L'Uchiha s'est laissé faire tout de suite, et puis ce corps est trop faible. De plus, je soupçonne ce pauvre Naruto d'être précoce...

À l'intérieur, ledit Naruto bouillait de rage. Même si ces évènements s'étaient passés contre sa volonté, c'était sa vie privée, cette abrutie de démone n'avait pas à le crier sur tous les toits !

- Allez, rétorqua Saphina, je suis sûre que tu as pris ton pied quand même...

Un énorme "Ahem !" retentit derrière eux, coupant net leur conversation. L'argentée ne cacha pas sa déception.

- Je disais donc, reprit Amaterasu qui ne put dissimuler son amusement, si ton but était simplement de rapprocher enfin ces deux jeunes gens, pourquoi est-ce encore à toi que je parle et non à ce pauvre Uzumaki ?

Kyuubi se figea et rougit, ce qui mit une fois de plus la puce à l'oreille de Naruto. Il ignorait la véritable identité de ces deux femmes, mais elles devaient être vraiment puissantes pour ainsi dominer le démon à neuf queues. Elles terrorisaient Kyuubi. Naruto sentait sa peur, et savait que c'était uniquement par honneur et fierté qu'elle ne s'écrasait pas au sol pour implorer leur pitié. Saphina pouffa. La démone avait la mine d'un petit garçon qui venait de se faire prendre en train de faire une bêtise et qui attendait d'être grondé. Mais, très vite, Kyuubi essaya de retrouver une contenance.

- Eh bien, c'est que... commença-t-elle, hésitante.

- Tu t'amuses bien, coupa froidement l'argentée. Ça fait longtemps que tu ne pouvais plus être libre de tes mouvements, que tu ne pouvais pas vraiment faire ce que tu voulais. Donc tu rechignes à rendre à ce garçon ce corps qui est le sien, et également, que tu le veuilles ou non, ta prison.

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, Saphina s'était approchée et finit un pied sur l'accoudoir de la chaise, appuyée sur son genou et fixait Kyuubi d'un oeil sadique.

- À moins que...

Amaterasu s'approcha à son tour, l'air suspect. À nouveau, la démone se ratatina sur sa chaise.

- À moins que tu n'avais nullement l'intention de rendre son corps à ce jeune ninja. De te retrouver aux commandes de ce corps, d'être à nouveau maîtresse de tes actes, t'as enivré et tu comptais chercher un moyen de te libérer définitivement. N'ai-je pas raison ? demanda-t-elle, le nez à deux centimètres de celui de la renarde.

Le rouge cette fois jusqu'aux oreilles, Kyuubi baissa le regard, honteuse.

- Ththth, fit Saphina, vilaine Kyuu tu n'as pas été sage...

Elle se redressa et recula. Décrochant une de ses épées avec son fourreau, elle se mit à jouer avec.

Le corps de Naruto fut parcouru de sueurs froides. Déjà sa réaction dans la salle du conseil, ainsi que celle de Gaara, en disait long : cette épée est dangereuse. Le fourreau n'en laissait voir que la forme, mais d'après ce qu'Amaterasu avait dit lors de la réunion, la lame était noire. Naruto n'était pas sûr de vouloir vérifier...

Amaterasu se redressa.

- Rend son corps à ce garçon.

Elle était impressionnante, dressée de toute sa taille devant Kyuubi, et imposante malgré la finesse de son corps. Saphina fit tourner son épée de plus en plus vite, menaçante. Kyuubi, tout en essayant de se faire encore plus petit, réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Naruto, quant à lui, trépignait à l'idée de retrouver enfin son corps mais il fut vite refroidit quand il aperçut le plan qu'échafaudait sa démone intérieurement.

- Eh bien ? reprit la blonde.

- Je suis plus forte que ce garçon, déclara la démone, se redressant légèrement sur sa chaise. Vous aurez besoin de ma force pour la guerre qui se prépare.

- Tu n'as qu'à laisser Uzumaki utiliser librement ton chakra sans t'en servir pour l'emprisonner, rétorqua Saphina, mauvaise.

- Non, dit Amaterasu. Kyuu a raison.

Kyuubi se tourna vers elle, pleine d'espoir. Naruto se renfrogna. Non, elle n'avait pas raison !

- Elle a raison, reprit la blonde. Même s'il pouvait en user à volonté, ce jeune homme n'a pas assez d'expérience pour le maitriser parfaitement, contrairement à Kyuu. De plus, sa force au combat et sa maitrise des arts seraient un atout majeur pour nous.

Kyuubi jubilait ; Naruto (sa conscience, hein) se figea à l'idée de rester encore prisonnier de son propre corps

- Mais, continua-t-elle, cela fait trop longtemps que ce pauvre Uzumaki est enfermé dans ce qui lui appartient. Tu vas lui rendre son corps. Maintenant.

Le bijuu voulut protester. Une main levée d'Amaterasu l'en empêcha.

- Tu vas lui rendre son corps, et tu n'en reprendras le contrôle que pour la bataille. Saphy et moi seront là après pour nous assurer que tu lui rendras à la fin du combat. Et bouder n'y changera rien, ajouta-t-elle en riant, devant la mine boudeuse de Kyuubi.

- Allez allez, rends-le lui, chantonna gaiement Saphina, son épée dans son fourreau toujours à la main.

Kyuubi se résigna. Naruto sentit la conscience de sa démone se retirer petit à petit en bougonnant, tandis que le chakra quittait lentement ses membres. Il se délecta de cette sensation qui était cent fois plus agréable que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé jusque là. Assis sur sa chaise, il bougea un doigt. Un main. Puis un pied, qu'il souleva du sol et reposa très lentement.  
Puis la chaise fit un énorme fracas en se renversant sur le sol, ne faisant sursauter ni la blonde ni son amie. Amaterasu se boucha néanmoins les oreilles quand Naruto hurla sa joie, bondissant comme un hystérique (K : C'est normal, C'EST un hystérique. I : Hystérie cent fois exagérée dans l'anime par une voix française qui donne envie de balancer le poste de télé par la fenêtre.), ses cris se répercutant sur les murs.

- LIBRE ! Je suis liiiiiibreuuuh !

Ta gueule, grogna Kyuubi.

Naruto l'ignora. Les deux jeunes femmes le laissèrent un instant profiter de sa liberté retrouvée. Il ne tarda pas à s'affaler sur le sol, épuisé. Il se souvint alors de leur présence et s'assit en tailleur.

- Merci beaucoup ! Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Kyuubi soupira. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours sans gêne, sa curiosité passant avant la politesse et la discrétion. Elle pensait lui avoir enseigné un minimum les bonnes manières, mais autant apprendre à un escargot à jouer de la contrebasse.

_Je ne suis pas un escargot ! Tout le monde ici, à part Sasuke, Sakura et moi, semble connaitre leur véritable identité. J'ai le droit de savoir !_

Kyuubi grogna.

- Amaterasu, déesse du Soleil, répondit la blonde en souriant.

- Saphina, jinchuuriki du démon lunaire de ce monde, répondit à son tour l'argentée, achevant de fixer le fourreau et son épée dans son dos.

Naruto les fixa, la bouche ouverte. Comme il s'en était douté, ces jeunes femmes étaient des divinités. Mais que faisaient-elles ici ? Kyuubi lui intima de se taire. Il avait raison, leur identité n'était pas un mystère. Mais leur véritable présence ici, si. Naruto se tut.

- Je te conseille d'aller faire quelques entrainements, conseilla la déesse du Soleil. Histoire de vérifier qu'elle t'ait bien tout rendu.

- Oui, continua le jinchuuriki lunaire, elle a très bien pu garder un petit bout... Par vengeance, tu comprends...

Naruto frémit et porta instinctivement la main vers son entrejambe. Kyuubi ricana.

- Saphy, fit Amaterasu en rigolant.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la porte, suivie de Naruto. Ce dernier avait un autre projet en tête que celui de s'entraîner.

- Allons maintenant voir Uchiha, lança l'argentée à son amie, faisant craquer ses doigts.

- Sasuke n'est pas Itachi, Saphy. Naruto t'en voudras si tu abimes son amoureux, plaisanta Amaterasu en passant un bras autour des épaules de l'argentée.

Finalement, aller s'entrainer n'est pas une si mauvaise idée...

Résigné, Naruto prit la direction de la sortie du village en trainant les pieds.

Oh mais oui, je me souviens maintenant ! C'est la fic supergéniale que l'auteur (Ilyena, pas Kaeru s'il vous plait) avait abandonnée ! Mon dieu ! Elle l'a repris ? Elle a continué sa fic ! Oh god ! il va pleuvoir de la m… ( censure, censure ) ! Attends, ne t'affole pas ma vielle (mon vieux ?) si ça se trouve, elle va encore attendre deux ans avant de nous filler le chapter 8. Yearf ! Horreur suprême ! Ah non, je vais la harceler pour qu'elle nous ponde la fin pendant qu'elle est encore inspirée ! Kae : Et oui, chers lecteurs (ou du moins ce qu'il en reste) Ily a reprit sa fiction après deux ans d'absence. Kaeru, notre chère petite auteur (ok, ok, j'arrête de me balancer des fleurs !) a ressuscité le sujet dans une banale conversation hier et Ily s'est sentie inspirée pour poursuivre sa fic (après s'être envoyée des fleurs en disant qu'elle était géniale)(Ah, et aussi, elle a râlé parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lire la suite !). Donc voici pour vos yeux le chapter 7 ! Je vous laisse le déguster jusqu'à plus soif en attendant qu'je harcelle de nouveau l'une de ses auteurs favorites pour la fin de l'une de mes histoires favorites ! ! 


	8. Chapitre 8

**Titre** : Quand Kyuubi s'en mêle…

**Auteur** : Kaeru-Ilyena

**Disclaimer** : Beuh comme j'ai pas assez de sous pour les acheter à Kishimoto…Donc baah nan c'est pas les miens… _

**Couples **: Naru/Sasu/Naru, Naru/Gaa.

**Résumé** : Devant la lâcheté de plus en plus pesante et pathétique de Naruto pour avouer ses sentiments à Sasuke, Kyuubi décide de prendre les commandes.

**Genre** : Romance

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire n'est vraiment pas pour les homophobes, puisque étant yaoiste, j'écris du yaoi. Ce dernier va être plus que présent dans cette histoire, donc homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin !

**Beta lecteur** : Kaeru (évidemment. :D)

Chapitre 8

Sasuke Uchiha était assis sur le bord d'une des falaises qui surplombaient Suna. Il contemplait le village du sable tout en réfléchissant. Il avait compris que l'Akatsuki visait les bijuus. Il en était d'autant plus inquiet pour Naruto qu'il avait en lui un des démons les plus puissants, et donc l'un des plus convoités. Il craignait encore plus de le perdre depuis qu'il savait que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, les mêmes doutes lui revinrent en tête. Certes, ses sentiments étaient partagés, mais pas de la façon qu'il imaginait. Il avait toujours pensé que Naruto était quelqu'un d'attentionné, d'un minimum romantique, et même d'un peu fragile. Au lieu de ça, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, il ne prêtait pas plus d'attention que nécessaire à son amant, lors de leurs rapports, il s'était toujours montré assez brutal, et en public, avait toujours ignoré les signes discrets que le brun lui adressait parfois. Sasuke soupira.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sentit pas le léger mouvement derrière lui.

- Sasuke Uchiha, entendit-il.

Sasuke se releva, sorti un kunai et un shuriken, se retourna en lançant le kunai, sauta sur sa droite, lança le shuriken, et voulut s'enfuir pour donner l'alerte. Il se retrouva cloué au sol, son kunai planté dans sa chaussure droite entre son gros orteil et les autres, et son shuriken en même position dans sa chaussure gauche. Les deux armes étaient plantées dans la roche. Relevant la tête, il vit Amaterasu, sereine, jouant avec une mèche de cheveux. Un rire clair retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna et faillit perdre l'équilibre. Saphina se tenait là, les mains sur les hanches, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

- Quelle audace ! ricana-t-elle. Tu as vu, Tsu-chan, il a osé croire qu'il pourrait nous échapper !

Sasuke grogna, tandis qu'Amaterasu pouffa. Reprenant vite son sérieux, elle s'approcha de sa proie.

- Nous devons t'entretenir à propos de ton camarade Naruto Uzumaki, dit-elle.

Très vite, la frustration laissa place à sa curiosité, qu'il ne montra pas, bien sûr.

- Vous l'avez vu ? Où est-il ? demanda le brun d'une voix qu'il voulait désintéressée.

Amaterasu souria.

- Il s'entraine, mais ce n'est pas le plus important, répondit-elle. Il se trouve que nous avons eu affaire à une situation hors du commun. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'Uzumaki renferme en lui le démon renard à neuf queues, Kyûbi.

Sasuke ne réagit pas.

- Comment te dire...

Amaterasu paru gênée, ce qui augmenta encore la curiosité toujours masqué de l'Uchiha.

- Kyuubi a pris possession du corps de Naruto. Depuis plusieurs mois.

Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement. Il se retourna et failli une fois encore perdre l'équilibre, cette fois à cause des armes qui le clouaient au sol. Saphina paraissait amusée. Amaterasu souffla. Décidément, elle n'y allait pas de main morte.

Sasuke avait du mal à réfléchir, comme si les engrenages s'étaient mis à tourner dans le mauvais sens. Kyuubi ; le Démon renard à neuf queues. Le corps de Naruto ; son amant. Les deux ensemble... PAS BON !

Il resta un moment immobile, les yeux fixés au sol, à tourner et retourner cette phrase dans sa tête. Il avait beau l'interpréter de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, allant même jusqu'à philosopher sur le sens de chaque mot, une idée se frayait doucement un chemin dans son esprit : il avait couché avec le démon renard.

Les deux femmes regardaient le ninja amoureux, qui ne laissait paraître aucune émotion extérieurement, attendant qu'il digère l'information. Ce dernier se mit à douter de la véracité des propos des deux déesses. Après tout, il ne les connaissait pas, elles étaient pour lui de vraies inconnues. Si Kyuubi était réellement capable de prendre possession du corps de Naruto, elle l'aurait fait depuis plus longtemps qu'il y a quelques mois. Elles devaient certainement lui mentir dans il ne savait quel but obscur et mystérieux. Mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour leur demander la raison de ce mensonge, le regard d'Amaterasu se planta dans le sien. Il sut alors qu'elles ne mentaient pas. Kyuubi contrôlait vraiment le corps de Naruto.

Putain...

Amaterasu reprit la parole :

- Ne t'en fais pas, on a tout remis en ordre. Kyuubi est désormais incapable de recommencer. Uzumaki a repris possession de son corps, dit Amaterasu pour tenter de le rassurer. Tu peux aller le retrouver pour que vous en parliez. Il est certainement à l'un des terrains d'entraînement.

Sasuke n'avait pas envie de voir "son amant", surtout après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il ne partageait sûrement pas ses sentiments, comme il l'avait cru au début. La renarde avait du lui infliger tout ça pour se venger de son réceptacle. Comment le blond allait-il réagir s'il le voyait ? Il aurait très certainement envie de le tuer. Le brun sentit son cœur se déchirer à l'idée que son bien-aimé en veuille à sa vie. Il avait bien envie de fuir en cet instant. Être nukenin n'est peut-être pas si mal que ça...

- Je te conseille vivement d'aller le voir, lui lança Saphina. Lui aussi en a très envie.

Sasuke grogna, se baissa et retira les armes qui enclavaient ses jambes. Il éprouvait une honte immense quand il pensait à Naruto et à leurs ébats. Il se retourna et s'enfuit vers la ville, ignorant les deux déesses.

Kaeru : C'est de la torture ! De la torture j'vous dit !

Ily : Bein tu l'as, ce chapitre, non ? Tu commences bien la semaine ! :D

Naru : Sasukeeeee d'amouuur pourquoi tu me fuiiis ? *Pleurniche*

Sasuke : Apparemment, j'ai honte.


End file.
